1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices and more particularly relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for supporting an individual during repositioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years many have tried to alleviate the physical hardships associated with age, disabilities, and infirmities by providing equipment to assist individuals of limited capacity to stand, to support their own weight, to change locations, and to sit down safely. Currently available support devices, however, often contain ropes, chains, pulleys, swinging gates, and/or complicated assemblies that may be unstable and may cause a user to feel insecure, scared or confused. In addition, the support devices may be limited in their application: the devices may be immobile and nonadjustable, may fail to completely support the weight of an individual, may restrict a user's range of uses, may require significant upper body strength, may support only an isolated movement or range of motion, and/or may require assistance from another person. Furthermore, the available devices may fail to support an individual while changing from one position to another.
Many rise assists offer support to an individual as they transition from a seated position, such as on a bed, to a standing position. However, the user typically must let go of the rise assist to reorient their position, such as to sit in a wheel chair. The assists generally do not provide continual support as the user transitions from a first position to a second position. The lack of constant support can cause an individual to panic or to lose their stability during repositioning. In addition, currently available rise assists fail to support the individual if the user's upper body strength fails during repositioning or if the user begins to fall.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and system that fully and continually supports a user during repositioning. Beneficially, such an apparatus and system would provide a user with a handle that supports the user and permits the user to move around the handle, or change positions, without completely letting go of the handle. Additionally, the apparatus and system would support the individual without requiring significant upper body strength and would provide support to the user's upper body to prevent the user from falling.